Gnome
Gnomes Summary Gnomes inhabit the Runeforge Republic along with the Dwarves. They are often very free-spirited and extremely creative. Gnomes like to express themselves as unique individuals through having vibrant hair and wearing colorful clothes. Being naturally adept at tinkering with contraptions, the Gnome race contains the most influential inventors of the world. Many of them can be found in labs all over the Runeforge Republic, making the nation the most technologically advanced country in all of Omnia. Physical Description Gnomes are one of the smallest of the common races, generally standing just over 3 feet in height. Despite their small frames, however, gnomes are extremely resilient, and not as weak as many of their foes assume. Though their diminutive stature reduces their ability to move quickly, gnomes often train to take advantage of their size, especially when fighting foes much larger than themselves. Society Gnomes are a strange race. Many Gnomes love to tinker with things to find new and innovative ways to use an item, and great inventors have come from the Gnome population. However, most of them live for strange goals that make no sense to other races, but seem perfectly okay for them. Gnomes have a generally carefree attitude, and can easily make friends or at least draw a crowd. They are very independent, and like to do what they want, when they want. Religion Technon Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Gnomes are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type: Gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype. * Base Speed: (Slow Speed) Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Defensive Training: Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. * Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. Magical Racial Traits * Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Offense Racial Traits * Hatred: Gnomes gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the giant subtypes, goblinoid subtypes, and Stonemen because of their special training against these hated foes. * Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Browse Category:Races